


By a Name

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Name fic, New Dream, Pillow Talk, Rapunzel is having a crisis, identity crisis, mild angsty, mild spice, post sex, what is in a name, who are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: After enjoying Eugene's company, Rapunzel gets lost in thought. It's been a week of thinking. A conversation with Eugene may be what she needs to clear her mind.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	By a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new one shot! It's been an idea I've been playing with for sometime and I eventually managed to typed it out. In this one, the whole black rocks never happened. Nor did her hair returned. Rapunzel and Eugene have been living in the castle for over a year now. Of course, they like to sneak around at night.
> 
> I made it an M-rating, because of the beginning and ending. But it is not a smut. Sorry to disappoint(?) ENJOY!

Rapunzel let out a blissful sigh as her hips were gripped one more time, and felt him finish all while she was coming down from her own high. She felt Eugene collapse on her before nuzzling against her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. Carefully, she scooted against the headboard so she could be more comfortable with his weight on her. One of his hands wrapped around the small of her back as he tried to sink more into her, while the other hand began to softly trace her thigh.

This was one of Rapunzel’s favorite cuddling positions. Having Eugene in her arms holding him, usually while he ground himself. For one, she was finally taller than him. She could easily bend her head down and nuzzle his hair, or give him those rare forehead kisses she usually can never reach. And second, she knew Eugene loved being cuddled like this. He has been known as the one who protected or comfort others. Plus, they both knew that since he grew up without a family, or even proper love, Eugene has never been held and comforted like this before. He loved the soothing way Rapunzel would run her fingers through his hair, and softly trace patterns on his shoulder blades. The way he could feel and hear her heartbeat as he sank more into her and pressed small kisses on her chest and neck.

When Rapunzel felt his breathing slow down, she bent down to kiss his forehead. Eugene smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her sternum before carefully rolling off her and onto his side of his bed. She scooted back down on the pillow to face him. 

“Hi.” She whispered with a smile.

“Hi,” he whispered back, carefully pulling the sheets to modestly cover her, “Are you okay?”

Rapunzel nodded and let out a giggle. Every time they do this, Eugene always has to ask her if she’s okay. Something he never did before meeting her. Back when he was Flynn Rider, and barely caring about whatever girl he managed to sweep off her feet. 

“Better than okay,” Rapunzel rubbed their noses together, “Thank you.”

She then sat up clutching the sheet against her chest.

“Are you okay?” She asked him worriedly. What if she did something wrong? Did she miss something? They’ve only been starting to have full on intercourse just this month. Before that, Eugene slowly eased her way through foreplay and only introduced her to something new whenever she was ready. 

Eugene grabbed her and pulled her into his own arms

“Always Sunshine,” he kissed her temple, “But we should probably take you back to your room. You know, before the guards and your parents find you missing.”

Instead of moving, Rapunzel stayed put, causing Eugene to sigh. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he chuckled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she whispered, which caused him to hold her tightly and kissed her. 

After a while of simply holding each other, Eugene slowly rolled out of bed not bothering to put any bottoms on. 

“What are you doing?” Rapunzel asked, reaching over to him. 

He grabbed her hand and placed his lips on her fingers before walking towards the window and opened it. 

“Just getting some fresh air,” He answered, then suddenly lit a cigarette causing Rapunzel to give him a disapproving look, “What?”

“Okay fresh air.” she said as she sat back into the headboard.

“Well,” he opened the window, “It’s not like I smoke all the time. Only when it's chilly. And as you can see Sunshine, Autumn is ending pretty soon. Plus, this is the same pack your father gave me a few months ago. Besides, I don’t see you lecture the King about his smoking pipe.”

He is right. Since returning back to her parents, a little over a year ago, Rapunzel had learned how people tend to smoke just for fun. It was explained to her that although people enjoy smoking, it could also be bad for them. Since seeing her father, King Frederic, use a smoking pipe, she has tried everything to make him stop. It really upset her when she couldn’t form the right words as to why it bothered her that her newly found father was smoking. Which is why, one evening, Eugene joined the King and some of the men of court for some brandy after dinner and a game of poker. There, Eugene explained how he thinks that the reason Rapunzel wants Frederic to stop was because she just got home. She didn’t want to lose her father to smoking so soon after finding him. This caused the King to bring his smoking down to once a day, usually after dinner. 

While Eugene was still by the window, giving her the best view possible, her thoughts went to this week’s literature lessons. Her tutor was teaching her about the wonders of Shakespeare and the language that was used. They went over three of his plays so far, and just today she was learning about Romeo and Juliet. There was part of the play that had Rapunzel deep in thought. She didn’t notice she was zoned out while her eyes were on Eugene.

“Enjoying the view, Princess?” he smirked as he caught her eyes, nowhere on his face, “Cause I know I look amazing right now.”

When she didn’t respond to him, Eugene blew smoke out the window and frowned.

“Sunshine?” he called out to her. 

“Huh?” she looked up, “Oh, sorry. You were saying something?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he walked towards the bed and sat at her side, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?

As soon as Eugene left the window, Rapunzel felt a chill down her spine. He was right, Autumn was ending and Winter was soon coming. He noticed her shiver and tightened the sheets around her even more. 

“Can I try that?” she asked, pointing to his cigarette. 

Eugene raised an eyebrow and smirk.

“That’s not very princessy of you.” He grabbed her hand either way and placed the bud between her two fingers. 

“Princessy, really?” she looked between the both of them and gestured at the state of their naked bodies before giving him a smirk, “Then I guess I should expect the guards and the King himself to break through the door, huh?”

“See, that’s the very thing we are trying to avoid, Sunshine,” he cringed, “But here. Bring the end to your lips and slowly suck in the smoke.”

“Well, behind this door,” she mumbled, “I’m just an ordinary woman. Not a crowned princess.”

“Of course you are,” Eugene mumbled back and watched Rapuznel bring the bud into her lips.

As soon as she sucked in the smoke, she felt a burn in her lungs and coughed.

“I knew it,” Eugene smirked as he reached for the cigarette again. 

Except, Rapunzel didn’t give it back. Instead, she shook her head and took a deep breath before bringing it back to her lips. Now knowing what to expect, she sucked in and quickly blew the smoke out. 

Eugene sat there shocked. His sweet Princess was smoking like a pro all of the sudden?

“Well?” He asked and took it back before she could protest. Afterall, he was not going to be the reason that the Crown Princess of Corona picked up smoking. Plus, he was not going to admit how hot she looked doing that. 

“Horrible!” She made a face, “How can you and Dad smoke that?!”

“Correction, Princess,” he reminded her, “I don’t often smoke. Your father on the other hand-- But nevermind that. You’re going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Rapunzel leaned back onto the headboard and sighed while she reached over the ends of her hair.

“What’s in a name.” she mused out loud.

“That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” Eugene finished the quote for her. 

“Eugene?” her eyes widened in surprise, “You know Shakespeare?!”

“Uh, sorta?” he replied, “But that’s a story for another time! We’re talking about you now, Sweetheart. Where did Shakespeare come from?”

“I’ve been studying Shakespeare all week,” she said, “And today I started on Romeo and Juliet.”

“You mean the most romantic story ever?” Eugene asked with a smirk, but it was quickly dropped when he noticed Rapunzel was still in deep thought, “What about Romeo and Juliet? Are you not liking it? I mean, it is a tragedy after all.”

“No, no,” Rapunzel shook her head, “The story itself was fine. A little, I don’t know, too much? But, the balcony scene is what has me thinking.”

“Oh?” Eugene titled his head, “You want to act out the balcony scene? We can make that work, if you’re into it.”

“It’s not that,” she dismissed him, “It just had me thinking about how before I was kidnapped.”

Okay, now Eugene was very concerned. Whenever she begins to think about life at the tower, Rapunzel would get herself in a rut. He took her hands in his and gave her a comfort rub on her wrists. 

“Wait,” he realized, “Before the tower? When you were a baby? You actually remembered that time?”

“No, no,” she shook her head with a small chuckle, “I don’t mean that. I meant what that period of my life was.”

She paused and tugged her ends again. 

“What do you mean?” Eugene was now confused, “What are you trying to say? And what does Romeo and Juliet have to do with that?”

Rapunzel took a deep breath and bit her lip. 

“Is my name really Rapunzel?” She quickly said.

“I-- uh, yes?” Eugene obviously wasn’t getting it, “Isn’t that what you told me when I found you?”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Rapunzel frowned, “I know that’s my name.”

“Then what do you mean, Sunshine?” he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek.

“I mean,” she continued, “Yes, it is my name. But, I’ve always been Rapunzel growing up, and well... the play got me thinking.”

He prompted her to continue, still not understanding what she meant.

“Moth-- Gothel,” she paused, “Has always called me Rapunzel my whole life. But the thing is, my entire life was a lie.” 

She took her eyes away from Eugene and looked down. 

“My name could’ve been a lie too.” She whispered. 

Oh, so that’s what she meant. Eugene obviously has had a few numbers of identity crises, so he knew what she was going through. He doesn’t even know if Eugene is his actual name. As soon as he got to the orphanage, that’s what they called him. Also, the whole transition between Eugene and Flynn was very challenging when he started becoming a thief. And once again the transition back between the two was just as exhausting. Of course, the last one had much better results in the end. He’d hate to have a whole other identity crisis in the future. As much as he hated the name Eugene Fitzherbert, he loved the person he is. Thanks to her. 

“Sunshine,” he began after being quiet for a while, “Is this the first time you’ve thought about this?”

“Yes? No?” she dropped her head into her palms and sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe? A few months ago, I suppose?”

Rapunzel looked back at him and gave him a loving smile. Eugene returned her the smile and leaned in and gently kissed her. 

“Have you ever considered asking your parents if there was a name?” He asked after pulling away, “I’m sure they would want to tell you if there was.”

“Not really,” She answered, “I could, but then what if the name doesn’t fit me at all?”

“Or what if it was some terrible, hideous name?” Eugene chuckled, “Like, uh… Helga?”

“Helga?” Rapunzel repeated and laughed, “I wouldn’t fit a Helga. Oh! Prudence?”

“Sounds like a Prude,” he quickly said, “And between you and me, Princess, You are no prude. Cassandra on the other hand-- I wonder if I can legally change her name to Prudence?”

“Eugene,” she tried to scowl at him, but only started laughing some more, “Focus! Oh! Bertha?”

“Sounds like the name of a governess or nanny,” he grimaced, “You are nothing like a governessing nanny!”

“Bertha Fitzherbert,” She mused between giggles, “Very fitting, don’t you think?”

“Not in the slightest!” He playfully scowled at her. 

“Well,” she calmed down, “I can always change my name.”

Eugene tilted his head in confusion. Surely she’s not considering changing her name? Even if she were to learn that she was actually named by her parents.

“When I’m Queen,” she continued, “My tutor said that once I ascend the throne, I have the option to choose what name I wished to be called from that moment on.”

“You guys get to do that?” Eugene’s eyes widened, “Who-- I mean, what?”

“Apparently my grandfather, King Frederick the First wasn’t his given name.” she began, “He was born as Norman. But since he was so close to his uncle Frederick, who was more of a father to him than the King, Norman changed his name to Frederick when he ascended the throne. As an honor to his uncle.”

“Wow,” Eugene said as he took this new information in, “And your father? Did he also change his name or was he born into Frederick?”

“He changed his name as well.” Rapunzel tugged on her ends, “He was never supposed to get the throne. His older brother was, but then he passed away from an illness and made my father the spare turned heir. He was just Richard, but when it was time to ascend, he changed to Frederick the Second. As his own tribute to his own Father and dead brother.”

“Wow, Sunshine,” he finally said after taking a moment to process everything, “I never knew that.”

Eugene doesn’t know why, but he felt somewhat guilty about not knowing any of this. Maybe he should really put in his effort to actually pay attention to the lessons the King had ever so had him take. After all, once Rapunzel ascends the throne, she’s going to need all the help and support from those around her. 

“Are you planning on doing that too?” He asked her, “Changing your name when your time comes, I mean.” 

“I’m not sure,” Rapunzel bit her lip, “I mean, Queen Bertha The First does have a nice ring to it.”

“I won’t allow it,” Eugene gently rubbed her thigh, “But jokes aside, the decision is of course up to you. Whether you want to be Queen Rapunzel or Queen whatever-your-actual-given-name-is-supposed-to-be, I’ll support you.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed with a smile, “If I do keep Rapunzel, I would be Queen Rapunzel the First. If I do go by the real given name, there’s a chance that there was already a First. I would be a Second or a Third.”

“Alright,” he rubbed his chin in thought, “Pretend you are ascending the throne right now. They are about to read the proclamation, ‘Something, something, blah, blah. And now, let us introduce you to the new Queen of Corona. Queen--”

“Uhh, Amelia?” she asked, “No, Elizabeth? No, I feel like there's so many of those already. Alexandra is really regal like. I don’t kn-- Hey!”

Eugene looked up at her sudden outburst, and turned to the door. That was quite a loud “hey.” They both stood very still in case someone, like the guards, heard her and came running in.

“I just realized something,” Rapunzel continued after she uncovered her mouth, “Let’s say, if I do change my name. But I decide on going with Robin. There could be so many difficulties with that name.”

“Oh?” Eugene said, “Care to explain Blondie?”

“See, here’s the thing,” she began, “There was a Robin on the throne. Remember? King Robin the Eleventh? Because he had eleven fingers, right? Well, if I decide on Robin, because it is considered a unisex name, would I be Robin the Twelfth or Robin the Second? But then again, Would I be Robin the First since I am a woman? Or would I still be the First since there was never a First? See the dilemma?”

“I do see,” he nodded, “I would assume that you would have to ask the council about that. And I would also like to assume that you’re not considering Robin now.”

“I’m not choosing Robin,” she said, “It was just a thought. I mean, I have a very long time before that happens. I guess my thoughts went a little overboard tonight. I’m sorry.”

“No, Sunshine,” he climbed back into the covers next to her, it was getting too chilly for him. “Don’t you ever apologize for having these types of thoughts. You know I am always here for you, Sweetheart. I will always listen to you. And if this whole name thing really is affecting you, then maybe you should talk to your parents about it. If you want, I can go with you. We can do it over breakfast in the morning.”

Rapunzel looked up at him with sad eyes. Instead of answering him, she simply nuzzled under his chin and against his chest. 

“Come on Bertha,” he chuckled, “We need to get you back to your room.”

Rapunzel giggled and pulled him in before softly kissing him. Of course, Eugene gives up and allows her to deepen the kiss.

“Are you sure you don’t want to act out the balcony scene?” Eugene asked as he nuzzled their noses, “But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Rapunzel is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon.”

“Eugene,” her cheeks turned scarlet red and bit her lip to keep her from giggling, “How is it that you know so much Shakespeare? I still haven’t even memorized the balcony scene yet!”

“Like I said, Sunshine,” he said between kisses, “That’s a story for another time. In the meantime, shall I continue? Your part will be coming soon.”

“How about,” she trailed a finger from his stomach, up his sternum, before placing it against his lips, giving him chills, “We skip the whole balcony scene and get into somewhere between Act 3, Scenes 4 and 5?”

“Oh, Rapunzel,” he growled into her ear as he rolled her onto her back, “That is a much better idea.” 

He claimed her lips as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist. When his lips weren’t busy, he would whisper sweet nothings and softly moan her name into her ear as the moonlight shined through the opened window.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now. Mostly because I didn't like the way that the show broke a lot of people's head canons about how Rapunzel was originally named something else. I refuse to believe that Gothel was that stupid in keeping her real name.
> 
> Of course, I am leaving it up to the reader to decide on whether or not should Rapunzel ask her parents if there was a name.
> 
> Also, leave me your thoughts! Did she have a name? If so, what do you HC it would be? I already have my own HC, but I would love to see what other people think!
> 
> By the way, I made a hint about another fic that I have posted as well! Try to guess which fic it is!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @purplerock11


End file.
